La cereza del pastel
by NavaMoon
Summary: Todo bloqueo artístico causa un inconveniente al artista, pero en este caso puede que haya sido el mejor bloqueo de su vida, hasta ahora. One-shot.


Hola hola. Esta es la primer historia que subo en esta cuenta. Está recién hecha, o mejor dicho, recién salida del horno. (lol, debería ser comediante).

Bueno ya, espero que les guste, se me ocurrió a las cuatro de la mañana así que espero que no esté muy cutre.

Cualquier observación notifíquenme ya sea si les gustó o les repudió y porqué, no quiero andar subiendo porquerías así que este es mi "examen de admisión", ja. Disfruten.

* * *

 **La cereza del pastel.**

Haruka Nanami estaba en su recámara ideándoselas para componer otra canción que le había pedido el peculiar director Saotome. "Algo brillante, señorita Nanami", le demandó.

Aproximadamente una hora y media transcurrió desde que se sentó en el escritorio y ella seguía tratando de poner en el papel frente a ella las ideas que papaloteaban en su cabeza, pero parecía inútil. No bien terminaba de escribir lo que podría ser el inicio de la canción, inmediatamente lo borraba.

–No, no. Esto no va bien…– Se dijo para sí, removiendo la viruta de borrador del ya desgastado papel.

Tocó con la punta del portaminas sus labios, decidida a ordenar sus pensamientos de una vez por todas, lográndolo tan solo después de unos minutos. No obstante no pudo trazar sus ideas pues escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

Suspiró con un poco de desdén, parecía ya haber resuelto su bloqueo artístico pero fue interrumpida por quién sabe quién. Haruka no era una persona descortés por lo que nunca dejaría colgado a alguien en la puerta, así que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de madera, girando la perilla y abriéndola.

–¡Nanami! Espero no molestarte pero…– Saludó en el usual tono alegre Natsuki Shinomiya, su compañero de trabajo. De inmediato su apatía se disipó gracias al aura de entusiasmo de Natsuki, quien por cierto llevaba puesto un delantal probablemente rosado, en realidad no se alcanzaba a distinguir el color porque estaba cubierto de manchas de colores extraños. Además cargaba en sus manos una bandeja llena de galletas redondas que aún soltaban vaho, quizá más del usual.

–…Horneé estas galletas. ¿Quieres una? Ocupé una receta con un nuevo ingrediente especial.– Sonrió mientras bajaba la bandeja a la altura de Haruka para que pudiera tomar una.

–Estaba tratando de escribir otra canción, pero no me está yendo muy bien. Tal vez una de tus galletas me de alguna buena idea.– Curvó las comisuras de sus labios dulcemente y alzó su mano para tomar una de las redondas y humeantes galletas de la bandeja.

–¡NO LO HAGAS NANAMI!– Se escuchó un estruendoso grito a distancia pero que gradualmente se oía más cerca. Pudo identificar la voz, siendo esta de Kurusu Syo, otro de sus amigos. Se veía realmente alterado, corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar al lado de ambos Shinomiya y Haruka arrebatando el plato de las manos del chico con anteojos.

–Pe… pero Syo ¿qué sucede? Sé que te gustaron pero deja que Nanami pruebe una.

–¡No! Mira, no tengo idea de qué les echaste esta vez pero te aseguro que no mejoraron desde la vez pasada.

Nanami recuerda ahora cómo en una ocasión Natsuki horneó otra tanda de galletas que fueron degustadas por Syo, su cara se volvió de un tono verdoso y sufrió de dolor de estómago por un par de días.

–Pero tienen la cara de Piyo-chan. ¿Ves?– Natsuki tomó el mismo una de sus galletas y la alzó para que Syo la viera, y efectivamente tenían como impresas la cara del pollito del cual Natsuki era fan.

–¡¿Y tú crees que eso mejora el sabor?! ¡Viste como Masato y Tokiya casi mueren tras comer una!

–Vamos, Syo. No puede ser tan malo.– Lo regañó Nanami por su descortesía hacia su amable amigo y llevó una de las galletas a su boca, masticándola minuciosamente.

–Nanami, espera…– Trató de detenerla con su mano el menudo rubio, pero no tuvo caso.

Al principio no parecía mal sabor, o eso creyó Haruka. Hasta después de unos momentos su masticar se volvió más pausado y retrajo su lengua para evitar saborear la galleta. Volteó a ver a Natsuki un tanto preocupada, no queriendo destrozar su talante resplandeciente.

–¿Nanami? ¿Qué te parece? – declaró expectante, tal como Syo.

Después de engullir la galleta o lo que sea que fuera, aclaró su garganta y expuso, nerviosa, –Pues… pues… son… ¿Qué les agregaste, Shinomiya?

–Tinta de calamar.

–¡¿QUÉ?!– Exclamó Kurusu, llevando una mano a su frente, cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño ante la declaración de Natsuki. -¿Cómo se te ocurre? Dijo esta vez en un tono más bajo. –Lamento que hayas tenido que probar esto, Nanami… Si me disculpan me iré a recostar, no me siento bien.– Y se alejó de ahí, medio tambaleante.

–Pues a mí me gustaron.– Cogió una de las galletitas de Piyo-chan y la comió, inmediatamente estremeciéndose ante el sabor. –Juro que no sabían así hace cinco minutos… Creo que iré a intentarlo otra vez.– Dijo con un suspiro que le ablandó a más no poder el alma a Haruka, que puso una mano en la espalda del chico reconfortándolo.

–No te desanimes, Shinomiya. ¿Qué te parece si juntos horneamos algo más?– Sonrió.

–¿En serio, Nanami?– Sonrió Natsuki aún más, pero se desvaneció tan pronto terminó de cuestionarle. –¿Pero no estabas componiendo? No puedo quitarte tiempo…

–No te preocupes, Natsuki. En realidad creo que no se me ocurre nada bueno en estos momentos, supongo que necesito distraerme con algo.– Movió su mano desdeñando la angustia del alto rubio. –Me parece que tengo un libro de repostería. O bueno, es una revista. La traje de la casa de mi abuela, déjame traerla y nos vamos a la cocina, ¿te parece?

Shinomiya asintió alegre de nuevo, Nanami no tardó nada en ir por la revista, sólo que tuvo que sacudirle un poco el polvo porque tenía mucho que no la tocaba. Al salir de la recámara y cerrar la puerta, Shinomiya la tomó de la muñeca y avanzó con rapidez hacia la cocina, sosteniendo con extrema habilidad la bandeja con su otra mano.

Los breves momentos que pasaron mientras atravesaban por la sala de estar, Nanami vió a Masato y a Tokiya yaciendo en uno de los sillones, con gestos de malestar en sus rostros. Sí que esas galletas eran un desastre, pero iba a arreglar eso pronto, o al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando entraron a la cocina Natsuki se adelantó y pasó entre los charcos de sustancias sospechosas y montones de harina hacia el bote de basura para deshacerse de las galletas como si nada.

–¿Explotó algo? ¿Qué son esos charcos raros?– Señaló uno de las decenas que había en el suelo.

–La tinta de calamar. Quizá le agregué mucha. ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Sabía mucho a tinta?

–No creo que las galletas lleven tinta, para empezar, Natsuki…– Dijo serenamente para no sonar agresiva, aunque Shinomiya no lo tomó así en absoluto.

–¿Qué te parece si en lo que limpio un poco el desorden tú eliges una receta de la revista? No creo que sean complejas, así que elige la que más te guste.– Le entregó la revista a Natsuki y volteó a la cocina para saber por dónde comenzar a asear el lugar. Natsuki se acercó al ventanal de la cocina para poder hojear y apreciar la revista con la luz del poniente sol.

Nanami se dedicó a secar el lodazal del piso y a sacudir las espolvoreadas encimeras. Le llevó como 15 minutos y apartó los trapos que había utilizado para limpiar. Se lavó las manos y húmedas las pasó por su cabello para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja. Se acercó a Shinomiya que seguía leyendo la publicación en sus manos.

–¿Te has decidido ya, Shinomiya?– Preguntó Nanami poniendo sus manos en su espalda y alzándose en las puntas de sus pies para tratar de ver lo que Natsuki, aunque no pudo mucho porque su colega era bastante alto.

Shinomiya volteó a ver a Nanami y la observó por unos instantes, luego con su sutil y natural sonrisa le dijo –Nanami, cuando recibes la luz del sol parece que brillas.

–¿Eh?– Emitió apenas audible, sintiendo el rojo subir por su cara –¿A… a qué te refieres?

–Nada. Sólo que eres linda.– Le declaró, confundiendo un poco a la chica pero no del todo, después de todo Shinomiya era bastante cariñoso. –Sí, he decidido ya.– Regresó unas páginas de la revista para volver a encontrar la receta que quería intentar, ya que la halló, se la entregó a Haruka para que la leyera.

–Con que un pastel, ¿eh? No se ve difícil. Podemos decorarlo muy bonito al final. Todo lo que necesitamos es…

Nanami comenzó a decir los ingredientes con sus respectivas cantidades y a su vez Natsuki los iba poniendo en la mesa, cuidadosamente y tratando de no ensuciar lo que acababa de ordenar la chica. Una vez mencionados y acaparados todos los ingredientes y utensilios, pusieron manos a la obra.

Era ineludible: hubo uno que otro derrame de algún ingrediente, pero nada grave. Se divirtieron platicando de esto y aquello, y siguiendo la receta al pie de la letra, nada podría salir mal.

–Bueno, ya está la mezcla. Ahora sólo queda meterla al horno.

–Ni si quiera está horneado y huele delicioso… me pregunto a qué sabe.– La curiosidad le ganó y hundió levemente la punta de su dedo en la mezcla chocolatosa del molde, llevándola frente a su cara y oliéndola antes de degustarla. Nanami observó atenta a su reacción, dejándola satisfecha cuando los verdes orbes del rubio brillaron detrás de sus lentes, la señal que necesitaba.

–Nanami, ¿no podemos comerla así? ¿Cuál es tu truco?– Entrelazó sus manos y se acercó a Haruka, viéndola persistentemente.

–Simplemente no le eches cosas raras.– Dijo riendo, y probó ella misma la mezcla colorada en el molde, aprobándola nuevamente. –Sí, va a ser todo un éxito. ¿Podrías meterlo en el horno? Buscaré los ingredientes para hacer el merengue.

Shinomiya realizó la tarea que Nanami le encomendó. Era un pastel pequeño así que no tardaría en hornearse. Cuando cerró la puerta del horno, ajustó el temporizador del horno a que sonara en veinte minutos y luego fue a ayudar a Nanami a conseguir los artefactos que necesitaban, pues vio que tenía especial problema tratando de alcanzar unos boles de los anaqueles superiores.

–Déjame ayudarte.– Dijo parándose detrás de ella y con facilidad agarrando los artefactos que Haruka estaba intentando tomar, rozando levemente su mano con la de ella casi a propósito.

–Gracias, Shinomiya.– Agradeció Haruka tocando con su otra mano donde había rozado con la de Natsuki, quien sonrió sencillamente.

Recolectaron el resto de los ingredientes y prosiguieron con la receta. El merengue era sencillo de hacer, el truco era batir el tiempo necesario y quedaba con la consistencia perfecta. Aunque aquí Haruka cometió un pequeño descuido, pues retiró la batidora del bol antes de que las aspas pararan completamente, salpicando así un poco en su cara

–Qué tonta, no me di cuenta de que no se había detenido. ¿Me pasas una servilleta, Shinomi…ya?– Terminó lentamente, pues cuando Haruka lo vio a los ojos, captó una pequeña gota de merengue en el vidrio de sus anteojos. –Creo que te salpiqué un poco también, discúlpame…– La vergüenza se apoderó de su voz, así que para compensarlo, con cuidado retiró los lentes del rubio.

Limpió el cristal de las gafas con delicadeza. Todos los anteojos siempre le parecieron frágiles y más los que tienen marco delgado, como los de Shinomiya. Los lentes de Shinomiya.

En un santiamén recordó que la personalidad de Natsuki cambiaba drásticamente cuando no tenía puestas sus gafas, al fijarse en esto alzó nuevamente su vista hacia la cara de Natsuki, que sostenía ahora un semblante distinto al usual.

Natsuki, o ahora Satsuki, dio un paso abrupto hacia Haruka cerrando la distancia entre ellos, tomándola de la muñeca y jalando de su espalda para pegarla a él, tal como aquella vez en el concierto de Hayato donde casi le roba un gesto.

–Tú me debes algo.

–¿Q-qu-qué cosa?– Inquirió Nanami nerviosa ante el cambio de todo de Shinomiya.

–Algo… divertido.– Dijo con un tono y sonrisa maliciosa. Nanami se quedó medio petrificada entre el shock de sus palabras y la fuerza de Satsuki, que la sostenía firme para cumplir su inminente propósito.

–¡Na-Natsuki, espera!– Rogó sin éxito, Satsuki seguía eliminando los pocos centímetros entre los dos. Haruka tenía que regresarle sus lentes cuanto antes, o si no… ¿o si no qué?

¿Realmente quería detenerlo? Debía admitir que su actitud y aura cautivante le atraían y la hacían sentir como gelatina, y ni hablar del poder de su sonrisa que aunque traviesa, podría resultar incitante.

Satsuki, Satsuki. ¿En verdad quería a Satsuki? Y cuando regresara a ser Natsuki, ¿si la besa lo recordará? No le resultaba satisfactorio que Natsuki fuera ajeno a esta clase de contacto que al menos para Nanami significaba un poco más de lo normal.

Todo esto revoloteaba tanto en su cabeza como en su estómago, generando un similar cosquilleo al del roce de manos que habían tenido antes, con Natsuki. Natsuki, eso era lo que faltaba.

Afortunadamente para Nanami, sonó detrás de ellos una campanita que indicaba que el pastel estaba listo para salir del horno, salvándole así la cordura. Al oír el ruido, Satsuki volteó molesto para ver la procedencia del tintineo aflojando un poco el agarre que tenía en el cuerpo de Haruka, ella vio su oportunidad y le colocó de vuelta los anteojos a Satsuki, ahora Natsuki.

Natsuki parpadeó un par de veces ajustando su cabeza a la realidad, sintió después que algo en sus brazos y manos era sostenido así que volteó para encontrarse con el rostro de Haruka.

–¿Nanami? ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres darme un abrazo?– Preguntó entusiasta, abrazando fuertemente a su compañera. La chica suspiró aliviada e instintivamente abrazó a Natsuki. –¡Eres tan bonita!– Exclamó adorador. Esto golpeó internamente a Nanami haciéndola reaccionar con un sonrojo, pero regresándola a la actualidad.

–¡Natsuki! ¡El pastel!– Natsuki respondió a su demanda yendo al horno para sacar el pastel del horno despidiendo un olor maravilloso.

Nanami ocupó este momento para retirar el merengue de su cara y para excusar su respiración agitada, fingiendo estar interesada más en el olor del pastel que en recuperar su aliento.

Shinomiya regresó con el pastel y ambos se sentaron en la mesa lado a lado a decorarlo. Se veía precioso, y lo hacía especial el hecho de que lo hubiera preparado con Haruka. Estaba encantado.

–Pues parece que es todo. ¡Muero por probarlo! Aunque siento que le falta algo al merengue…– Dijo guiando una de sus manos a su cara y colocando un dedo pensativo en sus labios y accidentalmente volviendo a manchar su rostro de dulce.

–Nanami, creo que te…– No terminó de decirlo, pero acercó lentamente una servilleta con su mano. No sólo la servilleta, sino que inconscientemente él también se había acercado.

Se dio cuenta entonces de la proximidad entre sus rostros, realmente escasa. Guió su verde mirada a la de Haruka, contemplando detenidamente los ojos de singular color de la chica. Nanami se percató de esto de igual modo, ruborizándose intensamente y tratando de ocultar su rostro echándolo hacia atrás para que unos pocos mechones de cabello se escaparan del doblez de su oreja y cayeran sobre su cara. –¿Qué cosa?– Preguntó titubeante, insegura de las siguientes acciones de su compañero.

–… que tienes un poco…– Continuó, acercándose más y más –justo aquí.– Susurró esto último a milímetros de cercanía y finalmente cerró sus ojos y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Haruka estaba atónita, hizo lo contrario a Shinomiya y abrió sus ojos tan grandes como platos. Miles de garabatos se soltaron en su estómago y en toda su piel. Los primeros instantes no supo qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, pero millonésimas después cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el breve momento.

No obstante su burbuja de ensueño no le duró lo que esperaba, Natsuki notó lo que estaba sucediendo y rápido se apartó de Haruka, con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas, mas aún así saboreando discretamente el merengue que había retirado de los rosados labios. –¡N-N-Nanami! ¡Lo siento! Yo, es sólo que…

Realmente ni supo qué decir. No tenía excusa para tal acción, en verdad no había escapatoria, así que bajó la vista y esperó alguna respuesta de la pasmada chica. Aunque no escuchó nada de ella, sólo el ruido de la silla recorriéndose en el piso indicando que Haruka se había levantado de ésta y ya sólo estaba aguardando a escuchar los distantes pasos de Nanami.

Aunque no fue así, sino que sintió un peso ligero y frío en la comisura de sus labios. Por el dulce olor pudo constatar que era un poco del merengue que utilizaron para el pastel. Se miró confundido, no ocurriéndosele algo más que limpiarlo con un suave movimiento de su lengua, y volteó hacia Nanami para ver su aún ruborizada fachada.

–Natsuki, no hagas eso…– Soltó nerviosa

–En verdad lo lamento, Nanami, verás…– Su oración fue cortada por la misma sensación fría en sus labios, un poco de la crema sobre ellos. Esta vez había observado cómo Nanami la había colocado ahí con uno de sus dedos, y se quedó aún más desorientado.

De un momento a otro, Haruka se había arrimado a Shinomiya, demasiado cerca que sus narices rozaban una con la otra, y el siguiente acto consistió en Haruka cerrando los ojos, colocar sus manos en sus hombros, y muy suavemente situar sus labios en los de Shinomiya, justo donde ella misma había depositado el merengue blanco.

Fue el turno de Natsuki para sorprenderse, sin embargo no rechazó a Nanami. La sostuvo con una mano en su espalda y con la otra levantando su rostro tomándola del mentón.

Es más, el juego le siguió hasta entrar en una serie de muchos, pero suaves y cortos besos con Haruka. Hubo un momento en que se detenían únicamente para cubrir con un poco más del dulce los labios del otro, tratándose ahora de un tierno e inocente juego entre ellos.

Transcurrieron así unos cuantos minutos, cuando escucharon voces fuera de la cocina y decidieron detenerse para no desatar el caos. De pronto Natsuki recordó que Haruka no había terminado su idea anterior, –Ya sé qué le hace falta al merengue.– Le dijo.

–¿Qué es?– Preguntó Nanami recordando también que no había concluido ese pensamiento.

–Tú.– Respondió sonriente, besándole la mejilla.

–¡Natsuki!– Exclamó Haruka un poco sorprendida pero no disgustada.

Probablemente lo dijo un poco más alto de lo necesario, pues alguien abrió la puerta de la cocina y una voz interrumpió.

–¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué Natsuki está en la cocina y no huele mal ni hay desastre?

–Ren, Otoya. Nanami me ayudó a hornear este pastel, ¿lo ven? ¿No quieren?– Le invitó alegre Shinomiya a Jinguji, pero él no parecía muy convencido.

–¿Estás seguro que te ayudó Nanami? Acabo de encontrar a Masato y a Ichinose convaleciente en el sofá. Dijeron que fue culpa de tus galletas.– Dijo dudoso Ittoki Otoya.

–Descuida, Ittoki. ¿O a caso no huele bien?– Dijo Haruka estirándole una rebanada del pastel, quien la tomó vacilante y lo olfateó un poco antes de degustarlo, y quedó maravillado con el sabor del pastel que casi se derretía con cada bocado.

–Bien, ya tienen mi atención. Déjame probar.– Le quitó Jinguji la rebanada de pastel al pelirrojo que soltó una queja pero fue completamente ignorado por parte del chico de cabello largo. De igual modo, se quedó asombrado por el buen sabor de la delicia. –Es… increíble. ¿Cuál es el ingrediente secreto?– Inquirió interesado.

Haruka se mostró alegre al comprobar que su horneo fue un éxito. –Simplemente es... –

–¡Es nuestro secreto!– La interceptó Natsuki abrazándola de esa manera afectuosa característica de él, a lo que Nanami reaccionó con un leve sonrojo.

Ren y Otoya se vieron el uno al otro con un poco de sospecha, pero decidieron que en realidad no traían nada entre ellos.

Y la verdad era que sólo Natsuki y Nanami traían algo entre besos.

* * *

Irónicamente no hay ninguna cereza, pero con eso me refiero al "toque final". Recuerden dejar reviews.

¡Saludos!


End file.
